Fairy Tales of the Wizarding World
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Here's what happens when two authors take some of their favorite fairy tales and remixes them HP style! Some will be straight and others will be yaoi. Some stories will be written by tinglingsensation and others will be written by me. Enjoy!
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue.**

**Note: Well, to keep it short, I love fairytales! Time to have some fun! Some will be straight and some will be yaoi. Enjoy.**

**Story one: Sleeping Beauty**

**Once upon a time, in a far away land there was a king and queen who longed to have a little girl. The king and queen already had two sons, Prince James and Prince Albus and they were great but they were getting older and soon, King Harry would have to kick them out the castle. One day, Queen Ginny found out that she was indeed with child and the whole kingdom rejoiced for nine whole months. Then in spring, Queen Ginny had a baby girl. On this beautiful day, King Harry had rounded up all the guests to celebrate his daughter's birth. He even went as far as inviting the king from the neighboring kingdom.**

**In his kingdom, King Draco looked over the invitation that he had received from King Harry and gathered up his wife and only son, Prince Scorpius. They made haste to the castle and after being greeted by the King and Queen, had discussed that the two children would one day marry. Prince Scorpius was not happy and looked at his parents as if they had taken crack. **_**Him marry a baby? Ewwww!**_

**While in the midst of all the celebrating, King Harry waited for the arrival of the three good wizards (I was not going to do fairies on this one so forget it!) who arrived in threstial drawn carriages. They were Sir Godric Gryffindor, Sir Salazar Slytherin and Sir Albus Dumbledore. Each wizard had a gift for the new princess.**

**Godric's gift was the gift of beauty. She would be beautiful beyond compare and that she would be loved by all. She would have elegance and grace. Her hair would shame all flames and jewels and her lips would shame those of a red rose Sir Salazar's gift was the gift of song. She would have a voice that would enchant those who listen and as a bonus, he made sure she had a brain! He couldn't stand it when children were as dumb as doorknobs or couldn't stand for themselves! Before Sir Dumbledore could give his gift, there was a great trouble. The winds banged the doors, the lightening struck and there before them was the dark wizard Lucius. He did **_**not **_**look pleased.**

"**Well, this is a pleasant get together King Harry," He said, his silver eyes glittering with hatred. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry…and how quaint," He turned to the three wizards. "Even the rebels…" Godric growled and tried to lunge for the blond but was held back by the other two. "I could understand that some page had lost my invitation…"**

"**You weren't wanted!" Godric snarled.**

"**Not want….oh…dear, what an awkward situation. I had thought it was merely to oversight. Well, I guess I should be on my way…"**

"**And you are not offended Your Excellency?" Ginny asked. Lucius smirked then turned to her.**

"**Why no your Majesty, and to show that I bear no ill will, I too, have a gift for the child." The three wizards took a stance, ready for anything.**

"**Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed, grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, on the eve of her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and **_**die!" **_**The queen grabbed her daughter and sobbed while Lucius laughed. The King was fuming and ordered Lucius to be seized. Lucius laughed and disappeared. The King and Queen looked sad but Sir Salazar remembered something.**

"**Do not fret your majesties," He said. "Sir Albus still has his gift to give."**

"**And will it free her from this terrible curse?" The King asked, looking a bit hopeful.**

"**No Sire," Sir Dumbledore said.**

"**Lucius' dark power is far too great."**

"**But he can help." **

"**But…."**

"**Go on, just try." The other two hissed. Dumbledore raised his and knew what to do.**

"**Sweet Princess, in counter of this wicked wizard's trick, there will be a slight hope yet, the gift I give to be. Not in death, but just in sleep. And with true love's kiss, the spell shall break."**

**Although Sir Dumbledore's gift had cushioned the blow of Lucius' curse, it still unnerved the King. He ordered the spinning wheels in the kingdom to either be burned or hidden so his daughter would not be exposed to them. The three wizards in the meantime, had a plan, that they would take the little princess and raise her themselves. They took her in the middle of the night, with the King and Queen's permission and were gone.**

**In the course of sixteen years, the King and Queen, as well as the kingdom mourned the 'loss' of their princess and Lucius was fuming. The goody to shoes took the princess and although he and his minions had swept the kingdoms with a fine toothed comb, he couldn't find the brat. He cursed his minions for their failure and sent his pet crow, Voldie to search out the princess. Failure was not an option.**

**In a cottage, with briars and rose, was a young woman who was happily tending to the house while her guardians were working on a surprise. They were looking at what dress to make her. When she was coming down the stairs, Lily cleared her throat, causing her guardians to start. They denied that they were up to something and sent her out to pick berries. They had no idea that destiny would come forth. **

**Prince Scorpius was out riding, needing to get fresh air and to escape from the castle. His mother was driving him bananas, telling him that maybe it was time to seek out another bride. King Draco glared at his wife for her folly and told his son to take the ride, which he was grateful for. He rode without direction and when he came near Lily's cottage, he felt at home. It was calming to his nerves and beautiful to his eyes. There was a majestic view of the Potter's castle and kingdom and a glade. Then, as he rode a bit into it, he heard the most beautiful voice. Of course, exciting the horse wasn't his brightest idea and he fell into a lake. As he was removing his boots and cloak, he tried to pinpoint what was the voice's origin. At first he had thought it was fairies or something but when his boots and cloak were snitched by small animals and birds, he ran after them.**

**He stopped still when he saw the animals playing around with a beautiful woman. Her hair was deep blood red, her eyes were emerald green and her beauty knocked him on his arse. He waited until the young woman's back was turned, grabbed his cloak, bringing the animals to the side and took their place. The woman looked at him and blushed. He calmed her down and they talked for a bit. It was love at first sight for them. When he asked her what her name was she snapped to, saying that she had to go but to meet her at her cottage in the glen. As she left, he kicked himself for not getting her name!**

**In the midst of all the magic of romance, the three wizards were having a bit of a fight with the arrangements. To ensure that they would not be discovered, the wizards had agreed to not use magic. However, since this was their Lily's sixteenth and last birthday with them, they had made an exception. Out of all of them, it was Salazar who had adapted to doing things the 'muggle way'. Godric and Dumbledore wanted to do the dress and cake for their little Lily. It was their last birthday with the child but Salazar was reluctant to give up the chores. Out of all the wizards, Lily was closest to Salazar and the other wizards accepted that. However, when he was doing nothing, other than being a dummy for Godric's hideous creation, it pissed Salazar to high heaven. However, when they had their wands back, Salazar was assigned cleaning duties. Godric, with a wave of his wand created a beautiful dress with red and gold but Salazar had other ideas. He waved his wand and turned the dress green with silver. Godric glared at the other man and turned it back. Then it broke loose. Albus was oblivious to the fighting or else he would have seen the magic sparks go up the chimney and be spotted by a certain crow. The crow flew in just in time for the princess' name to be revealed.**

"**Princess Lily, and tonight we are taking you to see your father, King Harry."**

"**But…but I can't, he's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him."**

"**I'm sorry my little love, but you can never see that young man again." Salazar's heart broke as he said this. His little one looked so happy that she had found the man for her but he remembered that she was betrothed to another. **_**This sucks!**_** Lily cried and ran up to her room.**

**Meanwhile at the castle, King Draco was outside when he heard the announcement of his son was made. Scorpius went to his father, with a smile on his face and he told him that he found the woman he was going to marry. Draco was ecstatic, believing that Lily had been found. When Scorpius told him that she had no social standing, Draco thought he would have a heart attack. He looked at his son as if he was on some serious crack! **_**Wow, that's some strong shit! Wish he'd give me some!**_** He was about to voice his opinion but all that came was that he was a prince and he was to marry a princess. His son chided him and told him that times had changed and that he should marry the girl he loved. He heard his father call out as he rode away, excited to meet his lady love again. Draco blinked and sat down. **_**I'm fucked…**_

**Lily and her guardians made their way back to the castle and to her room. Lily was still unhappy but she knew that she couldn't say anything. Like her father, she was a victim of fate, a pawn to use towards others' ends. She felt her heart break all over again as she thought of the handsome blond haired, gray eyed stranger who stole her heart in the woods. For the first time, Lily felt free with this man, felt that she could endure anything. And now, due to **_**who**_** she was, it was stolen away. She felt empty and although her guardians tried to comfort her, she wasn't having it. All she wanted was her love back. When they had left, to give her some privacy, a wicked green light caught her attention. It was as if her body was no longer in her control. The light led her up to a high tower and manifested into a sleek black spinning wheel. She heard her guardians warning her not to touch anything, snapping her out of the trance for a moment but a cold, commanding voice told her to touch, which she did! **

"**You pitiful fools!" Lucius said. "Think you can defeat me….me the Master of all Evil! Well, here is your precious princess." He pulled back his cloak, revealing the fallen Lily and disappeared, laughing in triumph. The guardians cried but put her to bed. Afterwards, they put the kingdom to sleep but heard from King Draco tell King Harry about his son wanting to marry some 'peasant girl'. Luckily Salazar had good hearing. He gathered the others and they raced to the cottage in where all was ruined. All that was evidence of Scorpius being there was his cloak. They knew where they had to go and fast.**

**Scorpius struggled against his bounds as he woke up in his cell. He knew what had happened and wanted to confront the son of a bitch who pulled a sucker move like this. He saw his grandfather standing by a window, stroking his pet bird which perched on his cane and have a smirk on his face.**

"**Ah, so the Prince has risen," He said with a chuckle. "You must be wondering as to why you are here and not with your love. Well, it's quite simple, to educate you."**

"**Let me go Grandfather."**

"**Not until you have learned your place boy." Lucius hissed. "And the real story behind your 'peasant.'" He summoned a crystal orb and waved his hand over it. "Look here, King Harry's castle and in the topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, lies Princess Lily. On a strange whim of fate, why… it's the same peasant maid, who had stolen his Highness' heart but yesterday..." Scorpius looked into it and gasped. It was **_**his**_** beloved. **_**Lily…**_** "She is indeed, most fair. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. In a hundred years time, a prince will be free to go his way, to give his love, love's first kiss and prove that true love conquers all." Scorpius growled and struggled against his bounds again, pissed as the hells. On the window, Godric was seething and had almost blown their cover. They had gone to the Forbidden Forrest and followed the dark wizard.**

**When Lucius had left to retire for the night, they went in and set the young man free, arming him with a sword,Gryffindor's own sword, and Merlin's shield. Battle ensued and on the way to the castle, Lucius, who had been awakened by the ruckus, he placed himself to fight, turning into a vicious dragon. Scorpius went for him and Lucius played a bit but when Scorpius hit him in the snout with his sword, he was livid. He snapped, driving the Prince to the edge of a cliff and blew fire at the Prince. The shield fell but the wizards placed a spell onto the sword. Scorpius threw the sword, piercing his grandfather's heart and lifting all but one enchantment...**

**Scorpius ran up the stairs and stopped still at the sight of his beloved. His heart went out to her as he approached the bed, looked at her and kissed her. In an instant, her room brightened and she opened her eyes, and smiled at him. There was no need for words.**

**King Harry and the others yawned and the raven haired king shook the shoulder of the blond. **

"**Oh, Draco, you…were saying?"**

"**Hm…I was….oh yes, frankly Harry this is the new generation yeah?"**

"**No, what were you saying a moment ago?"**

"**Oh, my son Scorpius said that he was going to marry…." He was cut short from the trumpets and Harry's hand on his chest. The men looked up and couldn't believe the sight. **

"**It's Lily!" Harry cried happily, "She's here!"**

"**And….and…Scorpius…." Draco said as he rubbed his eyes, not believing this. The young couple bowed and curtsied then Lily went into her mother's arms. It was a joyous reunion. Draco was stunned.**

"**B…But what does this mean boy? I don't under….uh…" Lily looked at him and smiled sweetly then kissed his cheek before returning to her love. The King actually blushed then watched them dance. He was still trying to figure things out but when he looked at the other couple he shrugged. **_**What the hell….**_

**The prince and princess danced into the night and lived happily ever after.**


	2. Snow White

**Note: This one is a yaoi! Enjoy (can you guess the couple?)**

Story 2: Snow White

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom lived a king and queen who longed for a child. One day, on a beautiful winter morning, the queen gave birth to a beautiful child. The child's hair was as black as ebony, lips as red as a rose and skin as pale as the freshly fallen snow. Of course, in their excitement, they had forgotten to check to see what they had, thereby calling their son…Snow White!

Snow White was a beautiful child. Animals and people alike loved the 'princess' and the parents were happy to watch their child run and play, without a care in the world. That is, until the Queen died. The King, beside himself with grief, mourned his wife and yet married again. Of course, it wasn't a woman, but a man…and not just any man. It was Severus Snape, the Potions Master in the school Snow White was to attend when he was eleven, Hogwarts. The Potions Master looked down at the child and sneered but to the King, he was very nice. Snow White didn't want to upset his father so he went along with it. On a crisp autumn day, the King was found dead. Snow White looked at the new Queen but of course, couldn't prove it. So, he decided to keep low.

Now the Queen had a magic mirror, (Hey Potions Masters can be vain too!) in his Potions Lab and every day he would ask if he was the fairest in the land. Now the mirror had been soaked in truth potion so it couldn't lie. So, time and time again, the response was the same.

"You are pale in comparison to Snow White, who is indeed the fairest in the land."

This enraged the Queen and he planned time and for the perfect plan to be rid of the emerald eyed pest. Of course, he had to bide his time, for the 'princess' was naught but a child. The perfect opportunity for the Queen to execute his plan was on the 'princess' seventeenth year.

The princess was at the well. The 'wishing well' he had called it. Such rubbish, the Queen scoffed. What was there to wish for? He listened to the princess' wish. It was for his prince to come. (Now, I don't know how the hell the Prince managed to get to see Snow White so fast in the movie but hey, maybe magic's involved) Somehow, a prince, who was riding back to his kingdom from the hunt, caught wind of the princess' beautiful voice and had decided to check it out. His mouth fell open when he laid eyes on the raven haired, emerald eyed beauty. When he joined into the song, (Veela's have great voices too!) the princess shied away but the Prince held her sway. It was love at first sight for him and he wasn't letting it get away. They shared a moment and was about to kiss when the Queen ordered the guard to escort the Prince away. Snow White glowered at the Queen then ran upstairs to his room. The Queen was seething and knew that the Princess had to go. He smirked as he ordered for a guard to come and escort his stepchild to the woods and kill him, bringing back his heart as proof. The guard turned out to be a friend of the Princess, Blaise Zabini, and he had a plan. As they walked off, he watched the Princess wander off happily. He called the princess to him and told of the Queen's plan. Snow White was pissed and betrayed. Blaise told the princess to run into the woods and never return. Snow White nodded and went into the woods. Blaise caught an animal, and removed its heart. The Queen was happy that the deed was done and didn't question it further.

In the meantime, Snow White ran into the woods and was overwhelmed of the shadows that the foliage cast and fainted. The animals peeked out and revived the princess. The princess smiled and asked them if they knew where she could stay. The animals led her to a cottage and Snow White smiled. It was homely and cozy. However, inside showed the mess. It was as if they had left in a hurry and Snow White cleaned and cooked. He loved every minute of it. Soon, he became tired and went up the stairs. He noticed the seven little beds and fell asleep.

In the mines, were seven little dwarves, correction, seven _redheaded_ dwarves! (It's all the Weasleys!) The elder dwarf, Arthur, gathered his group and declared their day to be over. The others were glad and they sang their way home. However, when they had noticed that their house was spotless and their dinner piping hot and ready to eat. _Who did this?_

The dwarves thought. Then they went upstairs and gasped, seeing the most beautiful princess they had ever seen. When the Princess awoke, she told the dwarves…oh sorry….the Weasleys what his wicked stepparent wanted to do to him and they were a mixture of sadness and rage. They swore to protect the princess.

In the while, the Queen had discovered that he had been duped! After casting Crucio on Blaise for his treason, the Queen turned himself into a helpless old lady and went into the woods. The dwarves were gone but the Princess was in the house making dinner. The old lady greeted him and offered a shiny red apple. The Princess thought it was beautiful and looked so delicious that he took a bite. He was unaware of the potion that was on the apple and after one bite; the Princess fell into a deep sleep. The old lady cackled and was on her merry way. However, the Potions Master had sucked with time and was confronted by the red haired army.

"What did you do to our princess you wicked old fart?" Ron, the youngest and smallest dwarf squeaked as he kicked the Queen, who hissed and hit him with his cane. The dwarves chased the Queen, who was still in disguise past the Forbidden Forrest and smack into the Whomping Willow! The Queen screamed as he went flying into the lake and got eaten by the Giant Squid and was never seen again.

The princess, however, was still fast asleep and the dwarves placed her into a crystal casket surrounded by lilies and roses. The animals and dwarves mourned for the Princess but luck happened.

The prince had come up on his horse and seen the casket. His stormy gray eyes widened with recognition as he saw who was inside the casket. He opened it and leaned in, claiming Snow White's lips with his own.

"Who are you?" Snow White asked as he woke up. The Prince looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and you," He swept Snow White into his arms, "I'm hoping will become my wife." Snow White blushed shyly and nodded, kissing his prince again and hearing the dwarves cheer. The prince and princess waved goodbye and lived happily ever after.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Another yaoi on the way! Who would have thought this couple?**

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast

In a far away land there was a young Prince who was holding a Christmas party and he was royally bored. Oh, he got everything he wanted and yet it wasn't enough. In short, the prince, although he was handsome, was as ugly as the darkest troll in the inside. He thought that since he was a Marauder, that he was untouchable. Of course, that all changed one rainy night. An old woman came to him, and asked for shelter from the bitter cold, offering a single rose for a gift. The Prince sneered at the gift and sent the old woman away. The old lady was angry but warned the prince to not be deceived, for beauty was found within. The Prince turned her away a second time and the lady turned into a beautiful moon goddess. The Prince tried to apologize but she told him 'tough luck' for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. She turned him into a hideous beast. The rose, she gave him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the Prince's 21st year. Upon the falling of the last petal, the Prince would hopefully find love and break the curse, if not; he was condemned to remain a beast forever. With each passing year, the Prince fell into deep despair, for who could ever love a beast?

In a small town, not too far from the castle, was a blond haired silver eyed bookworm named Lucius Malfoy. He had dreams of leaving the town, and someday finding love and adventure, just like in the pages of his favorite books. Lucius and his father, Abraxus came into the town after the death of Lucius' mother. Lucius was being home schooled while his father had tinkered with all sorts of gadgets to someday stumble onto the latest invention. Everyone had whispered that Lucius was too much into the clouds due to all the reading he had done and that his father was a crackpot for all the tinkering. Both Lucius and his father heard the whispers but they didn't give a damn. They were Malfoys and they could have done whatever the hell they wished.

Lucius had decided to go to the bookstore and see if there was anything new. His father didn't mind in the least. He was tired of people saying blonds were dumb and had even encouraged Lucius' thirst for the written word. However, there was a pain in the ass that wouldn't go away. It was in the form of Tom Riddle, the handsomest man in town. He was the minister's son and he had his eye on Lucius for quite some time. Of course, Lucius saw him as nothing but King of the Dorks!

He confronted Lucius on the way back to the book store and flashed his famous smile.

"Hello Lucius," He greeted. Lucius was deep into his favorite book, in which the book keeper had given him.

"Hello Tom," He said, really not paying attention. The dark haired man rolled his eyes and took the book. Lucius wasn't happy.

"Can I have my book please?"

"How can you read this?" He asked as he flipped through the book. "There are no pictures!"

"Some people like to use their imagination."

"Lucius, there are more important things to think of…Like me." He grinned and Lucius rolled his eyes. "Besides it's not right for one of our kind to read. Soon they would get ideas and think…"

"I swear Tom, you are positively prime evil."

"Why thank you Lucius." Tom purred as he wrapped an arm around Lucius' shoulders. "Why don't I show around my place, look at my trophies?"

"Maybe next time, I have to go and help my father." Lucius said as he walked away with his book.

"That crazy old loon," Wormtail squeaked as he held Tom's kill. "He'll need all the help he can get!" The two wizards laughed but Lucius glared at them.

"My father is not crazy!" He said, "He's a genius!" With that said, there was a bang and smoke coming forth from the direction of Lucius' house. He gasped and ran off, hearing Tom and Wormtail laughing. He didn't care. His father could have been hurt. He sighed in relief when that wasn't the case. They cleaned up and Lucius smiled when his father said that he was going to the Inventor's Faire. Lucius wished him luck and tended to the house.

Abraxus looked his map over and cursed the fog that was preventing him from seeing where he was going. His horse was no better, being a bit of a scardy cat and had dragged him to a castle. It was dark and gloomy but he figured that it was the only dwelling around and maybe he could ask for shelter from this frigid rain. He knocked on the door and tried not to gulp when it opened by itself. He steeled himself and went forward. He saw that it was dark but grabbed a candelabrum so he could see where he was.

"You are welcome here." The candelabrum said with a smile. Abraxus dropped it and was amazed. _It's talking….wow I must be out of it. Maybe I finally cracked…._ He looked at it and saw that it had a face. A familiar face….

"Potter??" He asked and the candelabrum smiled.

"Hello sir…Allow us to show you inside."

"No NO NO!" The clock said from his place next to him. "This can't happen; you know how the master gets."

"So what, this man needs help and we're going to give it to him!"

"I swear Potter, you and your Gryffindor ways are going to get you killed one day!"

"Oh stop sniveling Snivellus!" Potter said as he took charge. "Sir you are soaked to the bone, let's have you warmed by the fire." While the trio was going to the fire, a shadowy figure was looking on. _Such defiance!_

"No No No….the master specifically said no visitors, stop right there….oh god not the Master's chair….you'll stretch out his sweet spot!" No one listened to him as they tended to the sick man. He was about to say more but due to being run over by a cart, Snape was kissing floor! The man drank some tea but the winds picked up and a beast entered the room.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Abraxus stared at the werewolf and was at a loss for words. This pissed off the creature and he was tossed into the dungeons.

Tom and Wormtail were keeping tabs on Lucius. Tom was going to propose and marry Lucius then and there. He couldn't wait anymore and he felt that Lucius was a prize. He had the whole town there and he was planning to sweep the blond off his feet. He knocked on the door and when said blond opened the door, he was ready. He was long winded about it and when he took off his boots and talked about his 'little wife massaging his feet' Lucius wanted to puke. He didn't want to be treated that way. He wanted to be loved for him, to be treated with equal respect. He was not going to be a slave to anyone. He waited for Tom to be close to him then opened the door, sending the man into a mud puddle, making sure that his stinky boots were out with him!

When he saw that his father's horse returned without his father, Lucius grew worried and allowed the horse to show him where his father was. When he came to the castle, he saw his father's wand and gasped. He knew that he was inside. He walked inside in and heard a candelabrum and clock arguing about hospitality. They snapped out of it and led Lucius to the dungeons. Father and son joined but when Lucius turned to search for the keys, he was confronted by the Beast. He tried to show no far as he offered to take his father's place. This surprised the Beast but he accepted, showing the older blond out, ordering gruffly to an enchanted carriage to take his father to the village. He came back to see Lucius in tears and repeating that he never got to say goodbye. This hurt the Beast a bit but he led Lucius to a beautiful room, explaining that the castle was now his home and that he could go anywhere he wished, except the west wing. Lucius tried to question but the Beast cut him short saying that it was forbidden. When he was left alone, Lucius cried himself to sleep.

Hours later, Lucius awoke and saw a candelabrum smiling at him.

"I'm sure you're hungry." He said. Lucius nodded and was led to the kitchen. After dinner, Lucius was given a tour of the castle. Of course when he came to the west wing, he became curious. So with his guides distracted, he made his way to the room and saw that the room was in tatters and splinters. He tried to see a portrait that caught his interest but the rose in the crystal bell was more fascinating. He wanted to touch it. So he took the bell off the beautiful flower and tried to touch it. A growl stopped him and he was in front of the Beast again. He replaced the bell and didn't allow for Lucius to explain. He ordered him out and only after when Lucius was out the door, did he realize his mistake. With a growl he went after the fleeting blond.

He found the blond, trying to fend off the wolves but was losing. The Beast tackled them and after killing one, the pack ran off and he collapsed. Lucius sighed, carried him back to the castle and tended to his wounds. They argued but came to an understanding that night. All that was needed was a thank you.

Since then, life at the palace became easier and Lucius and the Beast became friends. They had pleasant conversations, read books and even played in the snow. Somewhere in the middle, they started to fall in love. The Beast gave Lucius his library and that night they danced. Lucius snuggled into him and the Beast felt his heart race. With Lucius, he had felt something he hadn't in a long time, hope. He knew that Lucius wanted to see his father so he showed him the mirror that would allow him to see anything he wished. It had been another gift of the goddess. Lucius saw his father struggling to find his way to the castle. He was very sick and the winds were not kind. The Beast let him go, but told him to take the mirror as a memento.

Lucius rode out and after he had found his father, he took him home and slipped him into bed. Their reunion was brief for Tom had the doctors from St. Mungo's come for Lucius' father, only relenting if Lucius agreed to marry Tom. Lucius refused but showed the Beast. Tom gathered the townsmen and made way to the castle. Lucius and his father got out of the cellar and made their way back to the castle. Lucius noticed that the two were locked into battle and the Beast was winning. Of course, Tom was never known for fair play, as long as he won. He used the chance where Lucius caught the Beast's attention and was stroking his hair to stab the Beast in the side. The Beast roared and knocked Tom to his death. Lucius helped the Beast and laid him down. The Beast said that he wanted to see Lucius one last time and was happy that he had come back. Lucius gasped when the Beast closed his eyes and he cried. He didn't want the Beast to leave him, for he loved him. The Beast changed into a handsome tawny blond haired man with amber eyes and Lucius was shocked. He reached out and looked into his eyes and smiled. He knew who this was. The man smiled back and kissed him. Their kiss broke the spell and everyone who was enchanted, were human again. The Prince and his love, lived happily ever after.


	4. The Snow Queen

**Note: This is dedicated to tinglingsensation as a thank you for sharing a favorite fairy tale with me. This will be a yaoi.**

Story 4: The Snow Queen

Once upon a time, there were two friends who loved each other very much and not for a moment, except to go to their own houses, had left each other's side. The older of the two, was Draco and the younger one, was Harry. They were known in their town for always being together and had even joked that one day they would end up together. The boys would laugh it off but unknown to them both, their jokes would prove to be true.

In an icy castle overlooking their town, lived the Snow Queen. Now this 'queen' had a child once but long ago. Now that he was getting odd in years, he needed one to inherit his kingdom one day but as the generations went by, the children didn't seem suited to take the Queen's place. That is, until the Queen beheld Draco. _He's perfect!_ The Queen thought happily as he looked at the blond haired, silver eyed boy. _Question is: how does one get a hold of such perfection?_ Now the Queen had a mirror you see, (but unlike the mirror in Snow White, this one didn't talk) instead, it was more deadly. It was said that if the glass of the mirror would enter the eyes of a person, that they would be blind. However, if a shard pierced the heart, the person would become an emotionless shell of themselves. Of course, it wouldn't have worked on the Queen, he was like that already. However, due to his title, the Queen was sterile and while it pissed him off that he couldn't replace his lost one naturally, the idea of capturing the boy pleased him greatly. He turned to the lovely mirror and smiled. He would try to win the boy on his own but the mirror would be a last result.

He descended from his icy throne, made himself look more human for his skin was quite pale and his eyes would enchant any and all around him. Trust his stinking luck for being a Veela too. That and the ice element at his disposal made him the rarest breed, a Winter Veela. They were beautiful as well as quite deadly. All it would take is the ice and an icy kiss that would freeze you from the inside out. His magic was mostly ice based but when he was forced to, he would summon up other forms of dark magic. He dressed in white and took a horse drawn sleigh, but not before he honed in on the two boys. They had managed to leave the safety of their town and were hunting around in the snow in the woods near his home. He waited for the brunette to leave, for he had killed something and had to get it. He smirked at his luck and walked to the boy.

"Do you enjoy such barbaric pastimes?" He asked casually. Draco turned to look at him and did a double take. The man was unearthly beautiful but there was something cold about him.

"It is not barbaric if you did it in the name of survival." He said with defiance in his silver eyes. The Snow Queen smiled at this. His intended heir had a brain in his head and a will in which he was willing to break and bend to his bidding.

"I see," He said, not apologizing for pissing off the younger blond. "So you make it a habit to break rules then?"

"What people don't know would not hurt them." Draco said and the Queen smirked.

"Indeed." He said. "Are you not hungry from the hunt?" Draco looked at the man who was being somewhat nice and blinked. _Who is this guy?_

"I see that you're wondering who I am." The Snow Queen said. "I am Lucius Malfoy and I'm the ruler of this place." Draco blinked at this. He was in the presence of royalty and he was acting like a commoner? He knew that if his mother was alive that she would kick his ass for being rude. He bowed to Lucius who smiled and nodded.

"Come child, I'm fairly sure you are famished." The Snow Queen led Draco to his sleigh and uncovered a dish in a silver and blue container. At the Queen's invitation, he peered inside and gasped. It was one of his favorites, Turkish Delight and his stomach betrayed him. The Queen laughed a bit at Draco's blush and encouraged the boy to eat. Draco was polite and took his time, remembering his mother's teachings on mannerisms. The Queen took this into account and nodded in approval. When the boy was finished, the Queen made the dish disappear and smiled.

"You have been pleasant company Draco." He said with a smile. "And I would love for you to visit me at my castle. It is beyond the woods and high into the mountains. It does get fairly lonely but I'm hoping that it will soon change." Draco was about to ask how he knew his name for he didn't remember mentioning it to the man. The Queen smiled and rode off and Harry snapped him out of his reverie.

"Drake, what's the matter with you?" He asked as he held a couple of fat pheasants. "I have been calling for ages."

"Sorry Ryie." He said with a smile. "I must have been sidetracked with my meeting the ruler of the lands."

"A ruler huh," Harry asked. "I thought we had a Minister but whatever you say. I don't keep up with politics like you do, Drake. Now come on, you can help me with these and we'll feast like kings!" Draco smiled at his friend and followed him back home but his mind was wandering to the Snow Queen. _Harry wouldn't believe me._ He thought. _I don't think anyone would._

When they returned to the town and were seated to the pheasant dinner, they were listening to a story.

"Long ago, before we were even born, lived a family who was so cruel and cold that one day, they had been cursed with sterility and living forever amongst the icy caverns of their palaces. They believed that the family were as cold as the ice, as beautiful as a clear winter morning but as deadly as any blizzard." Remus told. Harry and Draco listened with fascination.

"There were only four of them," Remus said. "The Grandfather, the father, the mother and a baby…" Harry looked at his honorary godfather and blinked but it was Draco who asked.

"Excuse me Mr. Lupin," Draco began, "If the family was sterile, then where did the baby come in?"

"Oh no child," Remus said. "The child was born into the family before the curse. So, like the adults, the child suffered the curse but it was too much for his little body." Draco turned when he heard his friend sob. Out of the two of them, Harry was more expressive with his feelings. Draco was only like that to his friend. He was more of a 'you have to earn my trust before I open up to you' kind of guy. Of course, the story was a tragic one.

"So what happened to the family? Who survived?"

"The Grandfather died as the child had and the mother of the child died of a broken heart. The father is the only one remaining. He's quite a cruel man and will do anything to get his way and what he wants."

_**That is not true child.**_ A voice said in Draco's head. _**Have I been cruel to you?**_

_How are you taking to me?_

_**The Turkish Delight was charmed child. The moment you ingested it, you formed a mental bond with me.**_

_That was not fair. What do you want?_

_**Well I can't settle for my child, he is long gone, but you will do just fine in his place.**_ Draco fell out of his seat at this declaration. He knew exactly who was talking to him…

_I'll never go with you! You deceived me!_

_**Well, have it your way….**_The Queen sighed before Draco felt the link drop. Something told him that something vile was going to happen.

The Queen strolled to the mirror and after stroking the pane of glass lovingly, punched it, watching it crack and shatter. He picked up two shards, one small and one big and muttered a spell, causing them to shimmer and disappeared. The Queen opened his eyes and walked to his throne. _Now all I have to do is wait…_

Draco jerked up from his seat again and held his face with one hand and his heart over the other. He screamed for a moment then he stood up. Harry and Remus looked at him and gasped. Draco's face was void of all emotion and he was blind! But aside from that, his features were colder, aristocratic and his hair was like the fallen snow in the morning, the sun gently kissing it. It reached down his back and his eyes were like a winter morning sky. He was also taller and if possible, handsomer. When Harry reached out to touch him, he gasped. Draco was cold as ice!

"Unhand me you commoner!" Draco's voice commanded. "If I wanted you to touch me, I would have bid you to." Harry's emerald eyes welled with tears at his friend's waspish remark. Drake was gone and in his place was a shell. An _attractive_ shell, but a shell all the same. He tried to reach out to the man again but Draco was out the door and into the night. Remus and Harry ran outside and with a silent decision between them, Harry gathered his cloak, his and Draco's wands and was off.

Draco's sight may have been gone but he was able to find his way safely to the Queen's castle. The Snow Queen rose from his throne as Draco entered.

"My son," The Queen purred as he walked down and placed his hands onto Draco's shoulders. "You have returned to me and for this, I am very happy." Draco nodded and allowed the Snow Queen to guide him to the throne. He placed the boy onto the throne and smiled.

"You belong there my son." He purred. "And I will be your eyes." Draco said nothing. Instead he sat back on the throne and waited. He didn't know exactly why but someone with the most beautiful emerald green eyes kept coming into his head. _Who are you? Why can't I remember you?_

Harry was determined to get his friend back but he wanted, after this, to be more than friends with his beloved Drake. Sure they were friends since they were little but as they grew, Harry had developed a crush for the blond. Of course, Drake was thick headed at times but if Harry had to, he would _show_ him. He came to the bottom of the mountain pass and turned into a stag to climb up. If he had to fight for Drake then he would.

The Snow Queen's guards were ordered to watch out for a _human_ but not a _stag_. Harry smirked to himself and after knocking the guards out, sauntered in and hid his fear as he saw the frozen statue-like figures in the front courtyard. His hooves clacked on the marble floor as he made his way to the throne room. There he saw his beloved Drake and the Snow Queen. Harry turned back into himself and the Queen smirked.

"How lovely for you to come," He said. "But you will not take my son from me."

"Your son is long gone." Harry said. "You have no right to take Drake from me."

"He was nothing but a commoner." The Queen said. "Now he has a purpose."

"He always had a purpose." Harry said.

"And what was that?"

"To love…and be loved..." Harry said. The Snow Queen laughed and summoned up an ice spear.

"My son can not fall weak to such useless emotions. He has a kingdom to rule… and you will not….get in the way!" With that he launched the spear at the young man who dodged in time but he knew that he couldn't fight against an emotionless immortal. He ran to Draco and cried.

"Drake….please… Come back to me…I can't continue without you…I love you damn it!" His tears fell into Draco's eyes and when Harry's lips touched his, the shard in his heart melted.

"Ryie," He whispered as the color returned to his skin. Harry sobbed and kissed him again.

"Drake…. It's you!"

"I love you too Ryie." Drake whispered as he held the raven haired beauty to him. "I always have and I always will." A shriek tore their attention from each other and both noticed that the Snow Queen was aging rapidly. The skin became transparent and he was decaying. Harry gasped but Draco pulled him to be behind him and out of harm's way. The Snow Queen fell dead at Draco's feet, turning into a puddle of water. Draco felt relief as the pain of the cold left him and as the castle shook and began to break apart, Draco and Harry ran out of the castle and watched it fall from a safe distance. As the sun rose, Harry looked at him and gasped. All the changes that Draco had undergone had remained!

"Drake, what does this mean? You didn't change back…"

"It's all right Ryie." Draco said with a smile. "Consider this my punishment and a memento of this day and the fall of the Snow Queen." Harry smiled and hugged the other man. There was no way he was letting him go again. Draco looked down at him and smiled.

"Let's go home, love." Draco said as they walked back to town and living happily ever after.


	5. Red Riding Hood

**Note: This is a yaoi and some cross-dressing! Enjoy or hit the back button! The choice is yours!**

Story 5: Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time in a cozy little cottage in Godric's Hollow lived a woman and her teenage demon, Godric. However, on one Christmas, Godric's granny sent him a red cloak with a hood to protect him from the rain. Since that day, the people came to call Godric Red Riding Hood!

Now one day, Red Riding Hood's mum had found out that Granny was sick and since she had to go to work a double shift, she couldn't go and deliver Granny her goodies. So she went to her son who was playing the latest God of War game on his PS3 and told him to get off his lazy ass and deliver the goodies to his sick granny. Remembering to save the game and turning it off, Red Riding Hood got up, grabbed his red cloak and the basket, kissing his mother and was walking down the lane. He remembered his mother calling out for him to remember to follow the path or else. Red Riding Hood listened to her with one ear and his tunes blasting in the other.

Now in the Woods, lived a wolf. And we're not talking White Fang. This wolf was bigger, badder and sneakier than that dumb dog. His name was Salazar and he had been keeping an eye out for any sucker who came down the road. Today must have been his lucky day for now he saw Red Riding Hood coming down the road, with a basket in one hand and was plugged into an I-pod, singing a bit off key. He had been watching for Red Riding Hood for quite some time and wanted him. Now, it was as if Christmas had come early! He stepped in front of the young man and grinned.

"What are you doing out here Red Riding Hood?" He asked with a wolfish grin as he looked the young man over. He looked simply _delicious_ in his little red and black dress, crisp white socks and black little shoes. Red Riding Hood turned to the wolf and blushed at him. _There's more to this fur ball that meets the eye…._ The raven haired teen said. _I wonder what it is…._

"I am taking these goodies to my Granny. She is quite sick."

"Ever the Gryffindor," Salazar said with a huff. "Well, perhaps I can help lead the way."

"It would be helpful." Red Riding Hood said. "It's been a long time since I've been here. Usually Mom would do this but she had to work."

"So the chore was left to you." Salazar said. "Very well, your Gran's cottage is down that path." He pointed to a shadowed path in where he knew was a dead end. "You can't miss it." Red Riding Hood smiled and thanked the wolf, going his way while the wolf went down the correct way. He made his way into the house, performed the Killing Curse on Granny because she stunk and was whiny. After he had cleared the body, he put on one of her clean nightgowns and slipped in between clean bed sheets. Now all he had to do was wait for Red Riding Hood.

It took a while for Red Riding Hood to make his way to the right path back to Granny's. He couldn't believe the wolf suckered him and he swore to kick his furry ass. He was cold for falling into the lake and hungry, for he forgot to grab a bite before leaving. He opened the basket, ate a couple of hot wings and made his way to the house. He knocked on the door then let himself in. He found someone in his Granny's bed, lounged comfortably, with a book in hand. It _looked_ like Granny but there was something 'off'!

"Granny, I've come to bring some goodies that Mum had sent. She's sorry that she couldn't make it but….why Granny, what big eyes you have."

"The better to see you with my dear," Salazar purred. Red Riding Hood smiled nervously and put the basket down on the side table.

"Granny, what big ears you have," Red Riding Hood said.

"The better to hear you with my dear," Salazar purred again, accidently grinning and showing some wicked looking teeth!

"Why Granny, what big teeth you have…"

"The better to EAT you with!" Salazar growled as he launched himself at the teen. Red Riding Hood gasped and tried to move out of the way but tripped over a footstool, falling head first and showing red lace knickers! The wolf actually skidded to a halt and gapped at him. _This guy is obsessed with red!_ Salazar thought with a grin. _We'll have to change that!_ He advanced on the teen who was trying to get away and with each step; he returned to human form and grabbed Red Riding Hood by the ankle! The teen squeaked and held his skirt. Red Riding Hood looked at the person who had him captive and gasped. It was a handsome man with dark silky locks and blue gray eyes.

"What is it with you and red?"

"Salazar? What the hell??"

"What can I say? I'm a beast at heart."

"Well you pervert can you tell me what happened to Granny?"

"I iced the bitch." Salazar said. "Hey she owed me fifty bucks!"

"That's cool, I never liked her anyways. Hey I have a basket full of goodies, want to go to my house and hang a bit?" Salazar smirked and walked out with the teen in one hand and the basket in the other. As for Godric's mum, she received a note from her son.

_Looks like Granny never learned her lesson so her loan shark had collected his fee plus interest. See you on Christmas! _

_Red Riding Hood_


	6. Thumbelina

**Note: Lily's Thumbelina in this story!**

Story 6: Thumbelina

Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman who longed for a child to call her own. One day, she visited a friend who gave her a seed.

"Plant it in a flowerpot," She said. "And see what happens." The woman did as she was bid and as time went by, a beautiful flower, a lily, had bloomed She kissed the flower and watched it unfurl, revealing a beautiful, yet tiny girl inside. She had beautiful deep red hair and emerald green eyes. The girl greeted her and the woman picked her up.

"I will call you, Thumbelina." She said with a loving smile. The little girl, smiled and although her mother loved her very much, she had dreamed to be big. She wasn't too happy on the fact that she was so small and believed that she was the smallest one in the world. That is until her mother read to her about the fairies.

"They're small, just like me!" She said happily but she pointed to the wings. "But what are those?"

"Those are wings Thumbelina. These are fairies and fairies have wings so they could fly."

"Have you ever seen a fairy?" Thumbelina asked her mother, interest and fascination clear in her eyes. Her mother smiled and said that she thought that she had once. Thumbelina smiled and then sighed. She wished that she was big but her mother, once again, had told her that it was best if she stayed as she was. Thumbelina smiled and as they got ready for bed, Thumbelina asked for the book to be left open and she rested in her bed as her mother retired for the night.

On the outside, the fairies were flying around, changing the foliage to accommodate the changing of the season. It was autumn now and the royal fairies were out. They were there to oversee and assist of the season change but one fairy was not present. The Prince! Astoria Malfoy, Queen of the Fairies looked to where her son would be but found his place empty.

"Oh, don't look now, my love…" She said as she got her husband's attention. "But our son is missing _again."_

"So he is," Her husband, Draco sighed. "I think he feels like a ponce on that butterfly my parents gave him."

"But why?"

"It doesn't give the right idea to the young ladies." Draco said with a smile as he handed his wife a lilac.

"But what about how the court would think?" She asked. "Draco love, it's autumn today and we are changing seasons. He should be here!"

"Astoria…" Her husband whispered.

"He'll hurt himself!" She said. "Oh I hope he's not on that blasted dragonfly! He's the Heir for Merlin's sake!" Draco laughed good-naturedly as he listened to his wife. She had a point but he was not ready to reprimand his son for being young. He wanted to give his son a choice and if riding the dragonfly is what he wanted then by Merlin, who was he to stop him?

Scorpius on the other hand, was riding the wind on his dragonfly named Flame. He would rather do the AK on himself before he rode the white butterfly his grandparents gave him. _I am not a poof!_ He thought. _I may be a Prince but there is no way I'm ever riding that poncey thing! I'm a GUY! Girls ride butterflies!_ He was about to zoom off when he heard a beautiful voice through a window of the small cottage. He steered Flame to the windowsill and looked in. There he saw a beautiful young girl, a bit younger than himself but he didn't care. She stole his heart! He watched her dance for a bit then laughed.

"May I cut in?" He asked with a chuckle. The girl was startled and ran off, hiding in a teapot. Thankfully it was empty.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I mean no harm. Now will you come out?" He smiled down at her and she crawled out the other side. The Prince nodded and flew to her. She blinked and stared at him.

"Wha...what are you staring at?"

"You….you're one of them." She said as she pointed to the book. "I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world! My name is Thumbelina, thank you for coming to visit."

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Scorpius." Thumbelina smiled and they talked a bit. That is, until Flame made some noise.

"Oh, that's Flame, my dragonfly. He's on the sill. He's rather impatient if he has to stay in one place for too long."

"Why didn't you say so? Come on!" She said as she walked out, with Scorpius in tow. She saw the beautiful black, blue and silver dragonfly and she told Scorpius how amazing he was. Scorpius smiled and offered her a ride, which she happily accepted. They rode into the night, enjoying each other's company and falling more and more in love. Of course, as they were flying, a toad saw her and was smitten by her beauty and voice. He went to his Mummy and told her, which gave Ms. Toad an idea to steal the young girl away.

The young couple returned a little before dawn and were saying goodbye. Scorpius was about to kiss her when he heard his mother.

"Scorpius!" She called, luckily she was far off.

"Not right now Mother." He said as he tried to lean in for another kiss, barely registering the fact that his mother called for him. "Mother?!" He repeated as he told Thumbelina to hide, hiding with her.

"Who was that?"

"That's the Queen of the Fairies, my Mother."

"Your Mother….so that makes you…"

"Yes I'm the Prince but can I see you tomorrow?"

"Your…tomorrow?"

"Let me talk to my parents tonight and I will come for you in the morning."

"Will they like me?"

"They'll love you but say you will?"

"I will." She said. "Yes." Scorpius smiled and slipped his ring onto her finger, making it quite clear who she belonged to. After that he flew off and left her to pleasant dreams.

As she slept, she didn't realize that window was still open. If she had been awake, she would have noticed the cloaked toad that hopped in and trapped her in her walnut shell bed and was taken far away from home in the middle of the night.

She awoke on a lily pad and was scared at what she saw. She saw an ugly toad and her three ugly sons; Cornelius, Barty and Dudley. Now these toads were the showbiz sort and they wanted Thumbelina to join in to make them rich…(greedy as their human selves) Thumbelina refused and tried to explain that she had to go home so that she would meet the Prince of the Fairies as for she was going to marry him. Ms. Toad said that it was better to be on the road rather dealing with the domestic duties of marriage and the household. Now, out of the sons, it was Dudley who wanted Thumbelina for his. Ms. Toad said that she was to marry her son but to not move from the lily pad while she gets the Reverend to marry them.

As they left, Thumbelina was allowed to cry. She wanted to go home and the lake was not her home. She didn't love the toad and the more she thought about, the sadder she became. A passing by Swallow saw her crying and after wiping a tiny tear away from her face, asked gently what was wrong. When she was done telling the Swallow her sad tale, the Swallow's heart went out to the tiny girl. She asked where the Prince did live and after leaving Thumbelina in the care of friendly creatures, she took off. Thumbelina and the creatures tried to make it to her house but since she was so small, she couldn't tell if she was going the right way. In fact, she wasn't too far away but they bumped into a conniving beetle.

"Wow, you're beautiful." The beetle said with a lecherous grin. "I would love to have you sing at the Ball." Thumbelina refused, for all she wanted to do was go home and wait for her Prince. The beetle grabbed onto her and flew to a cave. Inside Thumbelina couldn't believe what was going on and when the other beetles ridiculed her because she wasn't a bug; she was gone faster than anyone could say 'fairy dust.'

In the course of all this, Prince Scorpius had approached his parents and told them about Thumbelina. His parents were ecstatic and urged their son to bring the young girl. However, when he told them that she had been stolen away, the King took action. He had the animals looking far and wide for his future daughter-in-law. Scorpius, on the King's suggestion, went to search but was warned that the winter was coming so he couldn't fuck around.

The winds picked up and the air was growing more frigid by the day. Thumbelina knew that it was winter time coming but since she was so tiny, she passed out. Luckily she was near the home of the field mouse that took pity on poor girl and took her in. While she was being nursed back to health by the mouse, the toad and the beetle had formed an alliance and went to lynch Prince Scorpius. As luck would have it, the prince had fallen into a lake, for the wind was too strong for him and he had frozen in it. They had cut into the lake, making sure that he came out as a perfect block of ice. Now they had to wait.

Thumbelina's mother was another person who was waiting for her, praying for her daughter's safe return.

When Thumbelina awoke she was told by the field mouse that her beloved was dead, frozen. She couldn't believe it, her heart felt like shattering. Scorpius was her soul mate and she failed to accept that he was gone. The field mouse introduced her to the mole and the mole fell in love with her voice. He asked for her hand in marriage and while she refused, the field mouse, who was a money hungry whore, spoke for her. Within the week she was at the altar but she said hell no and ran. When she escaped, she found that the Swallow was waiting. She climbed onto the Swallow's back and was happy. The Swallow flew to an empty villa and told her to sing.

_You will be my wings_

_You will be only love_

_You will take me far beyond the stars_

The ice began to shatter but there was much to be done. The swallow joined in.

_Let me be your wings…_It chirped. Thumbelina sighed and sang with it.

_You will lift me high above…Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours…_

_Anything that we desire…anything at all…every day you'll take me higher…_ Thumbelina stopped for a moment, telling the Swallow to get off the reefer seeds and that her Prince was never coming back. She was startled when an unmistakable male voice followed the next verse.

_And I'll never let you fall_

Thumbelina and her Prince ran and hugged each other, happy that they had found each other at last. The next day, there was a wedding and all of her friends and family were invited. The Prince and his new Princess bid them all goodbye and flew off to live happily ever after.


End file.
